childhood
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: Its another h and m fict. read it and find out
1. Default Chapter

Tuxedo Haruka here!   
Okay I'm getting a bit obsessed with the Sailor Moon Musical songs. At the moment I'm listening to Sailor War Supreme, I've almost learn't the words to Initial U and I want to be the wind. This story was just something that came into my head when i was walking to school so here it is. Oh yeah before I forget it may seem a bit strange but Haruka is a choir boy in this so on with the story. And the song in this is Initial U and does not belong to me.   
  
Childhood by T.H  
  
'Haruka-Kun hurry up. It's about to start' the instructor told the young child. Haruka took 'his' place at the back of the church [right it's a church but just deal with it] the music started and Haruka started to sing.   
The young bride walked down the aisle and Haruka followed the young woman. This was the rehersal for the wedding of a young couple. Their special day wasn't going to happen until tommorow.   
Haruka had being a choir 'boy' for 5 years, 'he' was really a she but she wasn't going to let anyone know that. The young couple had chosen Haruka for their singer as 'he' had the best voice out of the other 12 years old's who also sang there.   
At the end of the rehersal Haruka jumped down the stairs but was stopped by her instructor. 'Now Haruka, tomorrow you will be singing alongside and violinist, she's the niece of the couple. Remember be here at 12 noon.'  
At 12 noon Haruka dressed in her choir suit and sat at the top of the stalls above the church. After 5 minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder. 'Excuse me, Are you Haruka-kun?'   
Haruka turned around and faced a girl exactly the same height as herself. She wore her long aqua marine hair behind her ears and a poofy green dress.   
'Yes and you are?' Haruka said.  
'Michiru Kaioh. I'm going to play up here if that's alright with you, that man said my violin would be heard clearer if I stood here with you.' Haruka looked down to wear she was pointing and saw her instructor.  
'Yeah fine.' Soon they were given the signal to start playing. Michiru started to play her violin and Haruka sang. The violin music swirled around Haruka like water, while Haruka's voice breezed around Michiru's body. After the service Haruka was invited to the reception, there the guests told 'him' that 'he' and Michiru were a great team. That was the service that started it all off. From then on Haruka and Michiru were a duet for the church, they were sent to competitions and won almost every one.   
For two years they were a team but that team was broken when Haruka was 14 and Michiru moved with her family to America.  
During the two years Haruka and Michiru had become best friends, they were always together and Haruka during that time had gone out with four boys while Michiru none. Of course Haruka never liked these boys that she was paired with as her aunt and uncle had always set her up trying to make her act more lady like but it never worked.   
Haruka was now 16, and a race car driver. She had also told her aunt and uncle that she was gay yet they never accepted it. Haruka kept herself to herself and flirted with the females she saw. However one day at the race track Haruka heard the same violin music that she had grown to love swirl around her.  
'Michi-chan!' Yes sure enough there was her friend Michiru. As she ran towards her she stopped and noticed that her friend had shrunk over the two years.   
'Konichiwa Ruka-Chan. Long time no see, have you grown or have I shrunk?'   
Haruka laughed. Over the two years apart Haruka had over took her friend, instead of them being the same height Michiru was now a head shorter that Haruka.   
'Why are you here? I thought you were in America.' That question was answered by a woman who stood beside Michiru's side.  
'Michiru, time to perform for the crowd.' Michiru as graceful as ever took her violin in her had and made her way towards the centre of the track. Then she started to play.  
Haruak recognised the song and sang.  
  
'Shiroi hanabira umi ni chirabari  
kimi no kage o mezashi kasoku shiteku  
amai kami ga matowari tsuite  
fuseta mabuta ano yoru yaki tsuita  
furikiru MASHIN Ferrari  
Omoide wa kaze ni naru  
Ima aoi CHEKKAA FURAGGU'  
  
The woman whoi was with Michiru heard Haruka singing and gave her a microphone. Haruka continued to sing.   
  
'eikou no kanata ni boku wa tada mukau dake  
kuchibiru ni nokoshita no wa chikai no akashi  
asayake no mukou e hashiri tsuzukeru kitto  
anata ga mune ni kizanda kin ni kagayaku  
U no mouji  
tsunaida te o naze hanashita no  
ruisen kara kawaku yume no KAKERA  
gin no kagami umi ni nagashi  
mirai wa yudanerareta  
ima shuffle and open your mind'  
  
The crowd was silent listening to the duo. Even the racers engines were silent.   
  
'itsuka mata yori sou sono hi o shinjite iru  
kuchibiru ni nokoshita no wa yakusoku no kiss  
asayake no mukou ni donna yami ga matou to  
futari de mune ni kizanda kin ni kagayaku  
U no mouji'  
  
'eikou no kanata ni boku wa tada mukau dake  
kuchibiru ni nokoshita no wa chikai no akashi  
asayake no mukou e hashiri tsuzukeru kitto  
anata ga mune ni kizanda kin ni kagayaku  
U no mouji'  
  
When they stopped the crowd stood up and cheered. Michiru and Haruka walked towards the stalls. Michiru turned towards Haruka and said 'Aren't you not racing today?'  
'Oh yeah, well I better go, wait for me at the finish line and we can catch up on things.' Haruka ran towards her car and shortly passed the finish line in first place.  
She picked up her trophy and winked at Michiru. The camera's turned towards Michiru whose face was now turning a slight shade of red. Haruka then walked off the platform and headed outside with Michiru.  
'Wow! What a nice car you have Haruka.' The yellow convertible shone in the sunlight as they drove along the coast. So far they had each learnt about each other. Michiru how Haruka had become a racer, how her family life was with her aunt and uncle and basically what happened after Michiru left.  
Michiru told Haruka how she had found fame in America as a violinist. She still hadn't had a boyfriend and her parents were fine. She had come to live in Japan again while her parents were still in America. The woman who she was with earlier was her manager.   
'Well do you have a place to live?' Haruka asked. Her friend smiled and said that she was thinking of staying at Infinity Collage.   
'Great, if you want to you can move in with me. It's a two bedroomed apartment and no one had moved in with me yet.'   
'Oh Haruka you'd really do that for me? I'll go over and see Professor Tomoe this afternoon and see if its okay with him.' Michiru leaned towards her friend and hugged her.   
  
  
Right now if your confused then i'm sorry. But i'm leaving this at this stage, there will be other parts it jus tdepends if i finish them. Tuxedo Haruka 


	2. english lyrics

Here are the English Lyrics for Initial U   
  
White petals falling into the sea  
Rush to awaken your shadow  
Sweet hair is waiting for me.  
Eyelids closed, burning as on that night...  
The machine in front is the Ferrari!  
My memories become the wind...  
Now, the blue checkered flag!  
  
I face only the path of glory  
I've left the evidence of this vow in a kiss  
I could certainly run facing the sunrise  
But you have been carved, in shining gold, on my heart,  
Initial U  
  
Why do you speak of a hand that doesn't hang?  
My shattered dreams have been dried of tears  
That silver mirror has been washed away in the sea  
I could have given up the future  
Now, shuffle and open your mind!  
  
Someday I will definitely believe in this day again.  
I left the kiss of this promise behind  
Whatever darkness may be waiting, I will face the sunrise  
Together, we are carved, in shining gold, in my heart  
Initial U  
  
I face only the path of glory  
I've left the evidence of this vow in a kiss  
I could certainly run facing the sunrise  
But you have been carved, in shining gold, on my heart,  
Initial U 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 2  
  
So it was settled, Michiru asked Professor Tomoe if she could attend the Collage.   
'Why Michiru Kaioh, how nice to see you. Yes you can certainly join, we never turn down the successful. How is your career? And your family?' That was how the conversation went and Michiru was allowed to move in with her acquainted friend but the main problem was her manager.  
'Michiru. You can not go to this school. What would the press think? You cannot join a public school weather for the gifted or not. I am your manager and I have responsibilities for you.'   
'Miss Okibi-senshi. It's my life, weather you are my manager or not! I am old enough to live by myself. My career will not get in the way of my teaching as the teaching is centred around your own needs.' Haruka stood watching the argument between the two women.   
'Michiru! If you must go to this collage then don't share a room with this racer, he will take advantage of you and what good will that do to your image! He is not to be trusted even if he does have a singing voice.' The blonde watched Michiru's reaction to this comment, she was shocked herself. Even if she was male she would never take advantage of her friend, or let anyone else do so.   
'Your fired! You don't even know Haruka-kun, he is my best friend and would never harm me in any way. Now leave this room now!' Michiru was careful with her words, she knew that Haruka didn't want her real gender to be found out, her career would end as well as the public hating her. But she wouldn't allow he now ex-manager to speak that way about her friend.   
After two hours of packing, Michiru and Haruka were driving towards Infinity Collage in Haruka's yellow convertable. The two childhood friends were reunited once more.   
In Haruka's apartment, Michiru was amazed at how large it was. In one part was a swimming pool about 25 metres in length, which Michiru was glad for. There was a settee, two arm chairs, a widescreen television and a hi-fi system. This was the sitting room. Michiru's bedroom was directly next to Haruka's and they set about making the room feel like home. In the apartment the residents had the best of everything. The kitchen was immaculate, silver in colour and big enough for two. [A.N think Mamoru's apartment's kitchen.]   
'Michi-chan I'll see Professor Tomoe about your uniform. I'll be back in a minute.' When Haruka returned she was carrying three boxes. Inside was Infinity Collages uniform. She had two changing's of the uniform and she opened the lids from the boxes. The reddish brown tops were long sleeved and the long green dresses were chequered wit ha green bow to go in the centre of the top. Haruka walked to the door and came inside with a pair of navy shoes.   
'Thank you Haruka-chan. Wait how did you know my size?' Haruka looked at her before telling her that she had looked at Michiru's size when she was helping Michiru unpack her collection of shoes.  
'Hope that you don't mind.' Michiru laughed before hugging her friend and Haruka returned the gesture.   
The next morning, Michiru had woken up early to find Haruka already awake standing watching the sunrise in a long t-shirt. 'It's very beautiful, don't you think so Michiru-chan ?' Michiru was startled, Haruka hadn't turned around and yet she could still sense her presence.   
'Hai, very nice. Haruka-chan. Are you normally up this early?' She looked at the clock that was in the kitchen. 6.30 am.   
'Normally around this time, but sometimes earlier. The Collage starts at 8. What would you like for breakfast?'   
Michiru stood by her door and looked at her uniform, which was now on a hanger behind the door and asked where the shower was. 'And I'll have toast with marmalade please but I can make it myself.'   
Haruka showed her the shower room and then handed her two blue towels from the airing cupboard. After Michiru was finished in the shower, Haruka showered and they both came out of their rooms at the same time. Michiru had taken longer due to deciding what her style her hair should be and she applied make up.   
'How do i look?' The aqua haired girl asked, she had decided to have a hair band in her hair.  
'Very beautiful. I'm going to have to keep the boys away from you.' The blonde saw the cheeks of her room mate turn crimson. Then she saw Michiru study her more closely.  
'What?'   
'I'm surprised that you havn't found your self a girlfriend yet Haruka-chan. You look very handsome.' Now it was Haruka's cheeks to add colour to her features.   
After they had eaten they set off in Haruka's car to Infinity Collage.  
  
  
  
Please R+R 


End file.
